


A Cream Colored Box

by Anonymous



Series: Teen Wolf Things [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Fluff and Angst, Inheritance, Pack Dynamics, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sheriff Stilinski is Not Stiles Stilinski's Parent, Wakes & Funerals, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: People often asked him whether he regretted coming to New York so young.While it might have been incredibly selfish to sneak out the window on the midnight of April 8th, hitch hike all the way up to New York, and ditch the majority of his things along the way to make it difficult to find him. He did not regret it one bit.However when he got the call a year and a half later that his mother had finally passed he broke down in his apartment. Whether it be for the loss of his mom or the person she used to be.“She was a lovely woman Stiles, and I’m sure you had your reasons.” He trailed off, staring out at the moving creek water. “That’s not why I’m here. She left you some things. Well- Everything. But there’s something she wanted you to have outside of her will.”“...” He took a moment to process that. “Wait- everything?”
Series: Teen Wolf Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650190
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	A Cream Colored Box

People often asked him whether he regretted coming to New York so young.

While it might have been incredibly selfish to sneak out the window on the midnight of April 8th, hitch hike all the way up to New York, and ditch the majority of his things along the way to make it difficult to find him. He did not regret it one bit.

His mother had dementia, and he had been possessed by a nogitsune, she had a warped sense of who he was. She thought he was a monster, and maybe he was, but he didn’t choose to be.

So no, he did not regret running away to New York.

However when he got the call a year and a half later that his mother had finally passed he broke down in his apartment. Whether it be for the loss of his mom or the person she used to be.

A week later he was standing in the back of his grandfather's mansion right near the creek. Dressed in black with relatives he didn’t remember existing, and the terrible cursed feeling that came with being in Beacon Hills.

His mom never liked this place, she said the trees made it seem haunted, and that the lack of neighbors was creepy, but she refused to sell it. They used to live across town in a small two story house, when she got sick they had to move into an apartment. She said it was safer. 

_ Their eyes Mieczyslaw. The neighbors. They wanted to kill me. _

He didn’t remember the last time he was here. It was probably better than standing around during the reception of his mother’s funeral. 

“Mieczysław Stilinski?” He turned, an older man about his height dressed in a police uniform.

“It’s Stiles.” 

“Stiles then. I’m Sheriff Stilinski, call me John.” The sheriff- John smiled lightly when he scrunched up his face in confusion. “I’m not related to your family, son.”

“... Did you know my mom?” 

“I got to know her a little when she filed a missing person report.” 

He winced, suddenly wanting to run away from this situation. Maybe jump straight into the creak and drown himself.

“She was a lovely woman Stiles, but I’m sure you had your reasons.” He trailed off, staring out at the moving creek water. “That’s not why I’m here. She left you some things. Well- Everything. But there’s something she wanted you to have outside of her will.”

“...” He took a moment to process that. “Wait- everything?”

John nodded.

“As in-” He waved his hands around to the creak, to the house in the distance. “ _ Everything? _ ”

“Yeah kid, everything.”

“Holy shit- i need to sit down jesus.” He lowered himself to the ground, the wet grass seeping into his pants. He felt like he was gonna cry, was he crying already? Maybe he didn’t know.

“Obviously it’s not your’s immediately, there’s paperwork. Given that you want to keep everything, but she wanted to give this to you.” 

‘This’ was a box wrapped in cream wrapping paper. He stared down at the box that was now sitting in his lap, blinking hard when he realized the sheriff was no longer standing near him, rather talking to his relatives. 

He kept all his focus on the box until everyone started to leave.

Next thing he knew it was a month later, and he was sitting in his jeep pulled all the way to the front of the house. Terrified to get out. 

Bookbag in his passenger seat, along with a cream colored box, and the deed to the property.

“Ok. ok I can do this.”

He opened his door and immediately shut it again.

This went on for probably 10 minutes until he finally got himself together, got out and started to walk to the door.

Despite almost parking on top of the front porch it felt like the short walk to the door was taking ages.

Finally when he reached the door, he fumbled with the keys and pushed it open with a loud creak.

Being greeted with two people, one of which was bleeding out onto the dark wood flooring.

“What the fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well hi!
> 
> First things first, I wanna go ahead and say right now that I don't watch Teen Wolf. I've seen like 3 episodes and they were all in the later seasons. So I'm gonna take a lot of liberties. 
> 
> Werewolves seem kind of over powered, so I'm probably gonna make them a bit weaker because all of the fan fiction I've read have depicted massive fatal wounds and everyone going "oh it'll heal" like no honey we need to stop the bleeding and take you to a hospital.
> 
> Next things next, if you didn't get it already. Claudia Stilinski was loaded, and left everything to Stiles. Including her grandfather's mansion that she hated. Stiles immediately decides to move into said mansion after he gets the deed.
> 
> I have some plans but otherwise I'm going into this blind so if you have any suggestions for plot I'd like to hear it. Especially if y'all would like some relationships because at the moment I have no clue about that.
> 
> -Pluto


End file.
